The Maury Show
by bratiebrunette27
Summary: Paternity test results in the case of Ginny's twomonth old daughter. [M for language]


**A/N: Ahh I was at my grandparents, watching Maury and I got a plot bunny. I'm kinda stumped on my other stories so I thought I would throw this one on here! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: All mentioned characters mentioned in this, I do not own… except for the youngest one.**

"Welcome to the Maury Show. Today we have a guest who claims that her two-month old daughter is the daughter of a man she felt she was in a solid relationship with. However his mother and father believe that this isn't true and are fighting against it. Here's Ginevra's story."

"When I was at Hogwarts, Draco and I had a great relationship. We had a lot of differences, but we worked through it. After he graduated, and went to work for his father, things got difficult. When Mr. Malfoy found out about us, we were banned from seeing each other, but we still did. After a couple years of this sneaking around, I found out I was pregnant. But I hadn't seen Draco in a couple weeks. I was too scared to tell him right away when he got back, so I waited. When I did go to tell Draco, I know that he believed me. But after his father found out and said that it was impossible Draco agreed with him."

"This is what Draco had to say."

"What Ginny and I had was great, but I had a feeling that after I left Hogwarts she was sleeping around. We still saw each other over the next couple of year, and I know that I'll do whatever is needed if the baby is mine, but I can't say what will happen between us if she isn't. I did love her, and was faithful to her, but if I find out that she cheated on me and lied to me, I don't' think that I will be able to look at her the same. Natalie is my little girl, and I will fight for the adoption and sole custody of her even if she's not biologically mine."

"WHAT?! I never cheated on him! NEVER! I swear." Ginny cries, sobs racking her body. "It's his baby, he's the only one! He can't take her from me!"

Maury pats Ginny's back. "Here is what his parents believe."

"Ginevra Weasley is a lying little skank. She comes from a poor family and was hoping to sucker our son into believing he fathered a child so she could get financial support from him. It's all a charade, and now she is caught in her lies. First by seducing an innocent man, and then throwing fatherhood in his face, she is obviously way out of line. "

Ginny shakes her head.

"Well, let's bring out Draco and his parents, Lucius and Narcissa."

The Malfoys come walking out, accompanied by boo's and shouts from the audience. Draco goes to take a seat next to Ginny, but Lucius moves the chair to the other side of the stage, where he and Narcissa sit as well.

"Now Lucius, you don't think that this child could possible by your granddaughter. Why?" Maury asks.

"Because her mother is a lying whore. Even if it was Draco's baby, her delayed announcement of the pregnancy does raise a few suspicions as to her having a plan and not sure who to pin the paternity on."

"Ok, I want you all to look at this picture. This is two-month old Natalie. Now Ginny you think she looks like Draco?"

Ginny nods. "Yes. I mean look at her face, the long narrow shape, and his lips and his pale skin."

"Narcissa do you see the resemblance that Ginny sees?"

"No, she doesn't nor do I. She has red hair, just like the Weasley's, and blue eyes, like all her brothers." Lucuis answers.

"AND WHAT COLOR EYES DOES DRACO HAVE?!" Ginny screams. "All babies have blue eyes, her's are getting lighter and grayer everyday, more and more like Draco's."

"Yes well, no matter what, a Malfoy hasn't sired a daughter in centuries." Lucius says in a nonchalant voice.

"Yeah, well until me neither had a Weasley!"

"Alright, are we ready for those test results?"

"Wait!"

All eyes turn to look at Draco.

"I've been there for Natalie since day one. And I want Ginny to know that, I know she's mine, and that even if we did have to come here just to prove it to my parents, I will always be there to take care of her and Ginny. Yes Father. I love Ginny, and there is no doubt in my mind that she's mine. Your tales of infidelities are now falling on deaf ears. Before I might have believed you, but to see Ginny sitting her in front of all these people bawling her eyes out to prove that this child is mine, there's no doubt in my mind she's telling the truth." Moving his chair back to Ginny's side, he reaches for her hand. With a smile he nods to Maury.

"In the case of two-month old Natalie, Draco…you are the father."

Draco closes his eyes, and turns to hug Ginny who is sobbing into his shoulder. Lucius glares at Maury, who has turned to retrieve Natalie. Narcissa looks into her lap and then up at the little redhead that is her granddaughter.

Draco takes his daughter into his arms, and hugs her tight. Kissing her the forehead, and turns to his father. "I'm sorry you lost Father. Maybe in time you will come to love Natalie as your granddaughter. Maybe you won't, but she is. You owe Ginny an apology, and until she gets it, you can forget about me ever being your son." Then turning to Ginny, he says, "I know I messed up. I know that I shouldn't' have believed Father when he said that I wasn't the only man in your life. I shouldn't have let him make me think Natalie wasn't my little girl. I'll do what ever it takes to get you back. I want us to be a family."

Ginny smiles. "You already did. Just by admitting that you were in the wrong. If I didn't want us to be a family too, I wouldn't have tried so hard to get you and your parents to believe the truth. Let's go home now."

Draco nods and the three turn and exit the stage.

"Coming up next, a young woman believes she is the daughter of Albus Dumbledore. The amazing out come right after this."

**A/N: So did you like it? I hope so! Please Review!**


End file.
